


Elvis

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Matt overhears Elektra singing to their daughter.





	Elvis

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came about after I heard Elodie singing to her daughter. She's just so precious.

Matt's hand freezes on the door handle and a wave of panic sets through his body when he hears the unfamiliar voice. Its probably becoming a parent that makes him react first and think later but he almost pulls the door off its hinges before he realizes that the voice actually belongs to Elektra. She has just deliberately made it sound deep to do a very poor impression of Elvis. Matt's heart flutters in his chest as he hears her sing  _Can't Help Falling in Love With You_ while saying "You wanna singing along, baby?" in a fake Elvis voice in between the verse _._

Matt rests his palm on the wooden door and he smiles to himself. He's sure he's not supposed to eavesdrop. Elektra probably wouldn't appreciate it.

Matt sighs before letting himself into the apartment. He makes sure to close the door a little too loudly behind him to get Elektra’s attention. 

Just as he suspected, the singing stops almost immediately. Elektra flings away the toy she was using as a stand-in Elvis like she's been caught stealing. 

Well, knowing Elektra, if she was actually caught sealing, she would just say something sarcastic and then knock out everyone in the room. 

This reaction is... different. It almost makes Matt laugh.  

"Matthew," she says, shooting up from the floor. "How much did you hear?" 

Elektra has never sounded so sheepish before and it does something to Matt's heart. 

"Everything," replies Matt. "It's one of my favorite songs." 

"Well, you weren't supposed to hear that. It wasn't for you," she huffs in return but Matt can almost feel her blushing. She tries to avoid looking his way and instead leans down to pick up their daughter from her crib. "It was meant for Lizzie. Isn't that right, sweetie?" 

It's still a bit odd hearing Elektra coo  _COO_ for fuck's sake _._

Matt makes his way over to the two of them and stops behind Elektra. He just takes in everything about his daughter and the love of his life. The smell of baby powder, baby formula, and drool coming off Lizzie. A similar smell lingering on Elektra, mixed with her own perfume. For the first time in a long time, Elektra also feels relaxed and happy. 

Matt wants to keep this moment seared in his memories forever because somewhere deep down he's scared that he won't get them for long. Every morning he wakes up wondering if having a happy family was just a dream but then he finds Elektra secure in his arms and hears the evened out breaths of their daughter in the crib nearby, which subsides his panic. 

"I will burn this whole goddamn city down if anything ever happened to her,," Elektra's voice brings Matt out of his thoughts. "I've never cared this much about anyone, and it scares me, Matthew." She’s never the one to admit her vulnerabilities out loud so her declaration surprises him.

His arms snake around Elektra's tiny waist, and he kisses the top of her head before saying. "I know the feeling." 


End file.
